Fire and Ice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Written for The Golden Snitch: Advent Calendar. A collection of 24 Draco/Ginny stories.
1. Try It

**Title:** Try It  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 143  
 **Notes:**

I'm participating in **The Golden Snitch: Advent Calendar**. There's twenty-four prompts, and I'm hoping to make this a collection of twenty-four chapters.

I decided to make it a collection of Draco/Ginny stories, as this is a new pairing I have recently began enjoying, and I wanted a chance to write it.

The rules of the challenge are as follows. 1. I cannot combine with any other challenges. 2. Each story has to be between 100 and 1,000 words. 3. The prompt must be used exactly as it's delivered. (example: dialogue has to be used as dialogue, scenario has to be used as scenario, etc.) 4. No more than one prompt per story. 5. I do not have to write a story a day, although that's easier. The challenge is simply to get all twenty-four written by the last day.

 **Prompt:** (word) Eggnog

* * *

Draco wrinkled his nose. "What is this stuff?" he asked distastefully.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's eggnog. Don't tell me you've never had eggnog."

Draco lifted his eyes away from the glass. "I've never had eggnog."

Ginny laughed. "Well, you have to try it."

"I don't have to try anything," Draco argued. He turned his nose away from the substance.

"Well, I have the perfect way for you to try it."

Despite himself, Draco looked at his grinning girlfriend. He arched an eyebrow. "What way?"

She took a sip and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Draco moaned and automatically opened his mouth, allowing the drink to pour into his mouth from hers.

When she finally ended the kiss, they were breathing harshly. "I think eggnog is my new favorite drink," he gasped.

She smirked and leaned back down for another kiss.


	2. Change of Mind

**Title:** Change of Mind  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340

 **Prompt:** (object) Candle

* * *

Draco soundlessly lit the candle with his wand. His eyes softened at the sight of Ginny. "Are you okay?"

Ginny didn't look at him. "I'm fine."

Draco went to her and sat down next to her. "No you're not. You were sitting in the dark. When people sit in the dark, they are not fine."

Ginny didn't smile, but she did finally look at him. "Talked to Ron."

His eyes narrowed. He wondered what the redhead had said now to ruin Ginny's day. Ron was the only Weasley who had not accepted him as Ginny's chosen. No matter what Hermione and Harry tried to do, Ron still remained steadfast in his disapproval of the relationship. From what Ginny said, Ron even blew up at his mother for daring to support them. He could only guess what Ron said to her. "What happened?"

Ginny lifted a hand and played with the necklace the rested against her heart. "He told me he wasn't coming to our wedding. His exact words were, 'I can't sit there and smile while you made the biggest mistake of your life.'"

Draco cupped her cheek. "Maybe he'll change his mind when they day draws closer. No matter what I may think about him, I can't believe he'll willingly miss his little sister's wedding."

"Maybe, but Ron is the most stubborn out of all my brothers, and I think he's hoping that if he refuses to go, I'll change my mind about you."

Draco couldn't stop the fear that entered his heart. "You're not going to, right?"

Ginny blinked. "Going to what?"

"Change your mind," he elaborated.

Ginny sat up. "Of course not. I love you, and no one, especially not Ron, is going to keep me from becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He pressed his lips to hers and was gratified to feel the pressure returned.

He didn't really care one way or another, but he hoped for Ginny's sake, that Ron got over his tantrum and came to the wedding.


	3. Carol

**Title:** Carol  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 137

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "It sounds to me like someone needs to sing a Christmas Carol."

* * *

Ginny heard the willful scream of her four-year-old daughter. She winced and looked at her husband. "It sounds to me like someone needs to sing a Christmas Carol."

Draco pouted. "But I hate Christmas Carols."

"Well, Lyra doesn't. And it's either her favorite song, or two more hours of this." She gestured to where their daughter was making her annoyance known to the world.

Draco's eyes widened. "Fine, fine. You two win."

Ginny bent down to pick up Lyra. They high-fived each other at their accomplishment.

"It's a conspiracy," Draco muttered.

Lyra giggled, even though she didn't know what conspiracy meant, and Ginny grinned.

Ginny counted it off. "And a one, two, three."

And then all three of them began to sing, albeit off-key.

 _"It's the first day of Christmas, and my true love gave to me..."_


	4. Yearly Frustration

**Title:** Yearly Frustration  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 281

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Picking out a Christmas gift for a loved one

* * *

It was the same thing every year. Ginny searched through stores for the perfect Christmas gift for Draco.

He was so hard to shop for, though. Draco had money. Anything he wanted, he bought for himself.

How was Ginny expected to find anything worthwhile when Draco had the means to get any possible items?

It was the frustration and torment Ginny lived through every year.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice called.

The redhead turned with a forced smile on her face and greeted her friend. "Hey Hermione. Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, I've gotten everyone's present except Harry's. I always save him for last, and this year, I want to get him something really special."

"Same here, but for Draco. He's not the easiest person to shop for unfortunately."

Hermione's eyes softened. "How about you stop thinking about getting something expensive."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort.

Hermione lifted a hand and covered her mouth. "Don't even _try_ to deny it. I know what you're thinking because he's a Malfoy, and you think as a Malfoy, he expects something expensive. If he wants something expensive, he can buy it for himself. Try getting something that comes from your heart. I'm sure that will be much more meaningful to him instead of something with a high galleon amount."

Ginny wanted to argue, but she knew Hermione was right. With a reluctant nod, she decided to start thinking about what gift to get Draco from a different angle.

And she was struck by inspiration. She remembered how close he had been to Severus Snape and decided the perfect gift would be a portrait painted of the late Potions Master.

She was sure he would love it.


	5. Different

**Title:** Different  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 357

 **Prompt:** (word) Family

* * *

This was still a new experience for Draco. He had a family of course. He had two parents who did their best by him. And when they really needed to, they stepped up and chose him over a belief they held for years. And he loved them for it.

They weren't the warmest people, though. They didn't hug and kiss. They didn't say 'please' and 'thank you.' And they certainly didn't laugh while playfully teasing each other.

They were the only family Draco had ever really known, discounting his crazy Aunt Bellatrix. It wasn't until after the war that Draco began getting to know his Aunt Andromeda.

That was why he found this spectacle so confounding.

He watched as all of the Weasley brothers teased each other. They joked and threw wrapping paper at each other. He watched while Ginny hugged Bill as a thank you for the sky blue sweater and gave Charlie a kiss for the new necklace.

He watched as Molly and Arthur shared gentle kisses as their children exchanged presents.

And the most surprising thing of it all was how everyone did their best to include Draco in the festivity, despite his obvious awkwardness.

That night, after a very filling Christmas lunch, Ginny and Draco went home. "Did you enjoy your first official Weasley Christmas?" she asked as she began undressing. She had asked him to come for the last two years, ever since they officially became a couple, but this was the first year he relented and actually agreed.

Normally, Draco would have been distracted by the skin that was becoming visible, but this time, his mind was on the day he spent with a family he had been taught to hate from a young age. "It was interesting. Definitely different from what I'm used to."

"Different can be good," Ginny remarked gently.

He looked at her, his silver eyes on her beautiful face. He walked towards her and when he was close enough, he cupped her cheek and then kissed her gently on the lips. It was the barest touch before he pulled away, and he agreed, "Different _can_ be good."


	6. Present

**Title:** Present  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 187

 **Prompt:** (word) Present

* * *

Ginny turned the small present around in her hand. After looking at it, she carefully ripped the wrapping paper off it.

She gazed at the box for a moment before she carefully lifted the lid, and her breath caught at the simple bracelet. It wasn't gaudy like some girls enjoyed. It was a thin chain and most wouldn't even notice it if they glanced at her quickly. Still, that was why she loved it.

She didn't like anything flashy, especially when it came in jewelry. The simpler, the better it was in her mind.

Against her will, her eyes went to the Slytherin table.

There!

Draco Malfoy was focused on her, ignoring everything and everyone buzzing around him.

Despite the fact the gift didn't come with a note, she just knew it was from him. As he continued watching her, she took the bracelet and with a smile, she carefully placed it around her wrist.

 _'Thank you,'_ she mouthed and was amused by the flush that rose on Draco's cheeks.

She just hoped he liked her present to him as much as she liked his to her.


	7. Ice Skating

**Title:** Ice Skating  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 337

 **Prompt:** (object) Ice Skates

* * *

Ginny laced up her ice skates, trying to not feel depressed. After all, she was at a frozen lake, getting ready for one of her favorite Christmas activities.

Yes, she wished she wasn't doing it alone, but even by herself, she could still have fun.

Right? _'Right,'_ she answered herself.

She stood up, wiggled her toes, and was pleased with the fit of the skates. She walked across the grass, listening to the crunch in the quiet, and stood in front of lake. She gazed across it and took a deep breath of frigid air.

She stepped onto the lake, closed her eyes, and a feeling of peace came over her.

She took one step with her right foot and naturally glided. Ginny quickly got into the rhythm, and she was skating like she had been doing it all year, instead of not having done it for nearly ten months.

She twirled, her arms open wide.

Ginny was so lost in her own world that she almost didn't hear it, but she did hear the unmistakable sound of an ice skate blade on ice. An ice skate blade that wasn't her own.

She opened her eyes. Brown clashed with silver. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Is the invitation still good?" he cautiously asked as he took a wobbly step towards her.

She let out a happy laugh and skated towards him. She slowed down as she reached him so she didn't accidentally knock him over, but she enveloped him in a tight hug and did her best to kiss his breath away.

When they parted, she breathed, "You came."

Draco nodded. "Skating isn't really my thing, but I saw how disappointed you were when I refused. I couldn't... I couldn't let you down like that."

Ginny pressed another kiss against his lips, her cold lips making his equally cold. "Thank you," she said when she pulled away again. She took her hand. "Come on." And together, holding hands, they skated around the frozen lake, simply enjoying each other's company.


	8. Suck it Up

**Title:** Suck it Up  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 298

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill?" / "No."

* * *

Ginny rolled her eyes at the pouting expression on Draco's face. "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill?"

Draco glared at her. "No."

"Draco..." she trailed off warningly.

The blond put his nose up in the air. "I'm a Malfoy. I don't do peace on earth and goodwill."

"When you're dating me, you do. It's not even such a bad thing I'm asking you to do. All I want is for you to have breakfast Christmas morning at the Burrow, so I can open presents with my brothers and parents. It's not that big of a deal."

"I don't want to spend any part of the holiday with the Weasleys," Draco argued.

"Are you forgetting that your current _girlfriend_ is a Weasley? And pretty soon, she's going to be your ex-girlfriend if you don't watch your tone while you're talking about my family."

Draco sighed. "You're the only Weasley I care about. Why should I make nice with them?"

"Because they're my _family_. And when you date someone, you essentially date their family." She shook her head. "You know what? I was doing you a favor by asking you, but now I'm telling you. Sunday morning, you better be ready to depart for The Burrow at seven in the morning."

Draco watched her stomp out of the room. He looked at his bookcase. He knew he could fight with her some more. He could even tell he wasn't going to be ready to leave at seven in the morning. That she could go alone if Christmas morning there was so important to her.

It was all a bluff, though. He was too afraid of losing her, and if spending Christmas morning with the Weasleys would make her happy, he'd simply deal with a very long morning.


	9. Tree Decorating

**Title:** Tree Decorating  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 397

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Putting up the Christmas tree

* * *

Draco walked into the room and almost laughed.

"Is there something funny?" Ginny asked.

He bit his bottom lip to stifle the chuckle. "Nothing. It's just, well, the ornaments are a bit uneven on the tree. It seems that most of them are on the bottom."

"I'm helping, Daddy, and I can't reach any higher," Lyra exclaimed from her place on the floor.

Draco knelt down. "I can see that. Why didn't you ask your mummy to lift you up?"

Lyra smiled widely. "Because you're stronger than Mummy, so you have to lift me."

Draco arched his eyebrow and stared at Ginny. "Is that my job?'

Ginny shrugged. "She dubbed you the Lifter. She wouldn't let me do it."

Draco took some of the ornaments off of the bottom of the tree. "Then let's do this right. Mummy can hand you the ornaments, and with me holding you, you place them wherever you want on the tree."

Lyra nodded. Together, the three of them worked on making the tree awe inspiring. Ginny sang songs and Lyra chimed in when she knew the words.

Draco didn't like singing, but he hummed to the tunes.

Finally, all they had left to do was the star.

"Mummy should put the star on," Lyra imperiously announced.

Ginny brushed a thumb along her daughter's cheek. "Why's that, Sweetie?"

Lyra looked at her as if she should know the answer. "All you put on was the lights. You should put _something_ else on."

"Lyra, watch your tone," Draco reprimanded.

Lyra blinked. "I didn't mean to say... um..."

Ginny sighed. "Lyra, you didn't sound like how a six-year-old should sound. Your tone wasn't very respectful to me."

"I'm sorry, Mummy."

"I know, Baby."

Draco and Ginny both realized Lyra really didn't realize she did something wrong, so she only got a short lecture on proper respect.

Ginny took the star out of its box and carefully placed it on top of the tree.

Draco, with Lyra still in his arms, took a step back. Ginny took out her wand and did the incantation to turn the room's lights off, and the tree's lights on.

And the view was spectacular.

"Ooh," Lyra breathed.

Ginny moved to stand near Draco and Lyra and the three of them gazed appreciatively at the tree.

"A job well done," Draco surmised.

"Good job, Mummy. Good job, Daddy."

Ginny smiled.


	10. Mistletoe Kiss

**Title:** Mistletoe Kiss  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212

 **Prompt:** (word) Rejoice

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy," a familiar voice called.

Draco had his sneer ready when he turned and stared at the little Weaslette. "What do you want?"

She crooked her finger at him. "Come over here."

He wanted to argue on principle alone but was curious. He walked over to her and stopped about three feet from her. "What?"

Her eyes seemed to roll up to the ceiling. "A little bit closer," she commanded.

He took a couple of steps. "Now what?"

She smiled, grabbed his neck, and pulled his lips to hers for a hard kiss.

His heart rejoiced. He didn't question his good luck as he returned the kiss.

Ginny's moan was swallowed by Draco's mouth as she pressed her body against his.

When they pulled away to breathe, Ginny admitted, "I've been dying to do that."

"Why so suddenly?" he asked, his voice roughened by lust.

"Mistletoe," she answered simply.

He looked up and sure enough, there it was dangling from the ceiling. Draco chuckled. "Trust me. You didn't need the mistletoe to kiss me."

"Maybe not, but it gave me a good excuse."

"Not if you called me over to get me under it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco, will you just shut up and kiss me again?"

Draco happily complied.


	11. Tradition

**Title:** Tradition  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 191

 **Prompt:** (word) Tradition

* * *

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco. "I kind of like the idea."

He arched his eyebrow. "Really? I thought for sure you would be disappointed about me not wanting to go to The Burrow on Christmas Eve."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I've been thinking."

"Oh, oh. Watch out."

Ginny reached between them with one hand and poked Draco in the stomach. "Watch it, Mister. _Anyways_ , I've been thinking. The fact is this is our first Christmas as a married couple. I love my family and all of the Weasley traditions, but I kind of think we should make some of our own traditions. Traditions that we can pass onto our future children."

Draco brushed a strand of red hair out of brown eyes. "I like that idea very much."

"And besides, I'll see my family Christmas morning. They'll need to learn to accept that I'm married now and things might not be the same for the holidays."

Draco pressed a kiss to the corner of Ginny's mouth. "Do you have any ideas for a tradition we can begin?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I don't, but I'm sure we'll think of _something_."


	12. First Christmas

**Title:** First Christmas  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 253

 **Prompt:** (object) Gingerbread House

* * *

Lyra put the candy drops all on the roof of the gingerbread house while her mother put icing around the windows.

Ginny pretended to not see Lyra sneak some of the candy into her mouth at first, but when the numbers of disappearing candy began to build up, she knew she had to stop it. Otherwise, Lyra would have a very upset stomach. "Sweetie, no more candy, or you're going to be sick."

"But it's so good," Lyra whined.

Draco, who was busy with stringing the lights all around the tree, looked at the pair. "Lyra, listen to your mother, or you'll be on tree duty with me, and your mother will finish the house by herself."

Lyra pouted, but the threat did the trick, and Ginny no longer saw candy going anywhere but on the roof.

Ginny looked over at her husband. She had been worried about him as this was the first Christmas since Narcissa's death. He seemed to be doing okay, though. If anything, he was throwing himself even more into the family stuff, probably as a way to distract himself.

She sighed. She didn't want to broach the subject of his mother in front of Lyra. Once their daughter was put to bed, she'd talk to him to find out where his head was.

She just wanted him to know he could confide in her. As of right now, she'd just focus on the house, and of course, she'd make sure Lyra didn't go back to eating the candy.


	13. Trust

**Title:** Trust  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 489

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Imagine your [husband/wife] bought a [insert gift], and come Christmas gave it to someone else…"

* * *

"So, Draco gave a necklace to Astoria?" Hermione asked uncomprehendingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Imagine _your_ husband bought a necklace, and come Christmas, gave it to someone else…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'd be hurt, especially if it was something as expensive as jewelry, but with the Malfoy family, expensive presents doesn't really mean anything because of the amount of Galleons they have. I understand that you're upset, but before you jump to conclusions about the reason for the gift, maybe you should ask Draco. You two are married after all; don't play games that will only cause more misunderstanding and confusion. Be an adult about it."

Ginny bit her bottom lip. "What if he's having an affair with her?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Gin, he loves you. He looks at you as if you're his whole world. He would never even think about messing up what you two have by doing something as stupid as having an affair."

"Are you positive about that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and answered, "There's not a doubt in my mind. So, just talk to him. I'm sure there's a simple explanation."

Ginny followed Hermione's advice that night. "Draco, I'm going to come right out and ask you something, and I want an honest answer."

Draco stood up and nodded. "It sounds serious."

"It is." Ginny paused and took a deep breath. "You gave Astoria Greengrass a necklace for Christmas. Why?"

Draco smirked. "You were snooping for your Christmas present I presume?"

Ginny shrugged. "I thought the necklace was for me, but you gave it to another woman, and I want an explanation."

Draco took her hand and pulled her out of the room. "It was a thank you present."

"Thank you present?" Ginny parroted.

"Yes, she gave me a great idea about what to get you." He pulled her into the library, and against a nearby wall, there was something large with a cover. He gestured to it. "Merry Christmas."

Ginny looked at him and quickly moved over to her present. She uncovered it and her breath caught. It was large painted family portrait of her, Draco, and Lyra. "It's beautiful."

"Astoria told me that with how you grew up, with such a close-knit family, you'd love a large family portrait."

"She was right," Ginny breathed, staring at it.

"I thought we'd hang it up over the mantle place in the living area," Draco spoke from behind her.

She turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Not trusting me? Snooping for your present? Actually thinking, even for a moment, that I was cheating on you?"

"All of the above," Ginny answered.

Draco took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "You're lucky I love you too much to be that angry about it."

Ginny sighed and returned the embrace. "Yes, I _am_ lucky."

"And don't you forget it," he murmured into her ear.


	14. Stuck

**Title:** Stuck  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 293

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Getting caught under the mistletoe unexpectedly

* * *

Ginny stumbled over a crack and banged her shoulder into the wall. She winced and rubbed the sore spot.

Suddenly, she was pushed slightly when someone walked around the corner, straight into her.

Ginny glared at the blond. "Malfoy, watch where you're going," she ordered.

Malfoy glared back. "Stop standing where I'm going," he retorted.

She tried to walk away from him but found her feet stuck. She looked at Draco and saw he was unable to move as well.

She feared the worse when she turned her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh Merlin!" Ginny groaned.

Malfoy heard her exclamation and looked. He saw what she saw. "A mistletoe!? Is this some kind of joke?"

"If it is, it has the worst punch line in history."

They stared at each other, fire in both of their eyes.

"I don't want to do this," Draco hissed.

"And you think _I_ do. You have the biggest ego."

"If we don't do it..."

"We'll be stuck here," Ginny finished. "If I feel your tongue, I will hex you."

"Like I'd ever give you _any_ tongue. Let's just do this and get it over with," Draco ordered.

They looked and saw a couple of younger Hufflepuff girls staring and giggling behind their hands.

Ginny wanted this done before there were anymore witnesses to it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She paused for a second and then pulled back.

She sighed when the mistletoe popped out of existence.

Ginny quickly moved away as she tried to ignore her pounding heart.

 _'I didn't like the kiss. I didn't.'_

Even as she thought it, she knew it was a lie. She did like the kiss. In fact, she kind of loved it. She was so screwed.


	15. War

**Title:** War  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 150

 **Prompt:** (word) Snowball

* * *

Ginny formed the perfect snowball and threw it with all of her might. Sometimes, being a Chaser came in handy.

She watched in amusement when her boyfriend was hit right in the face. He hadn't even tried to dodge since he hadn't expected the onslaught.

He blinked. "Why did you do that?"

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never been part of a snowball fight."

Draco shrugged. "Slytherins didn't really have fun in the snow, and you've met my parents."

Ginny smiled softly. "Well, everyone should participate in at least one snowball fight in their life. It's a rule. So, you ready to play?"

Draco smirked. He bent down, patted snow into an ill-formed ball and threw it.

Ginny dodged. Her Chaser skills should help her against his Seeker skills. She _should_ have the advantage, but she would not underestimate him.

It was time for war!


	16. Merry Christmas

**Title:** Merry Christmas  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196

 **Prompt:** (word) Merry

* * *

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pillowed against a well-muscled chest. She yawned.

"Merry Christmas," the voice murmured against her hair.

She smiled and looked up. Her brown eyes met Draco's silver eyes. "Merry Christmas," she whispered.

It was her first Christmas as Draco's wife, and Ginny had been determined to make it the best Christmas ever.

She sat up and stretched. Draco lazily watched her as her lingerie didn't leave much to the imagination. She smirked as she realized exactly where his thoughts were heading. "Want to get up to do presents and then breakfast? Or maybe breakfast and then presents?"

Draco sat up too. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When they parted, he lightly panted as he answered, "I think I'd rather stay in bed for a while longer. And maybe with less clothing."

"I _could_ be convinced of that plan," she murmured as he pulled her back down next to him.

His fingers gently caressed her, and she arched into his touch.

And when he bent down to kiss her, she happily returned it. This definitely was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever.


	17. Stocking

**Title:** Stocking  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 220

 **Prompt:** (object) Christmas Stocking

* * *

Ginny hung up the Christmas stockings along the fireplace. There were only two of them, but next year, there would be three.

When hers and Draco's were proudly displayed, she smiled as she placed her hand on her rounded stomach. Next year, their daughter's would be hanging as well.

"Gin, I _still_ don't quite understand this tradition," Draco remarked from behind her.

Ginny turned around and faced him. His look of utter confusion was so adorable, although he didn't like to be described as adorable. He preferred handsome, gorgeous, and sexy. "I told you. It's a Muggle tradition that Hermione taught my family. Stockings are for tiny, fun gifts. They're usually inexpensive trinkets or candy. My family started doing stockings after Hermione explained it, and I really wanted to continue the tradition for our family."

Draco sighed. "Well, I guess it isn't _that_ bad, and I'm sure our daughter will enjoy it once she's old enough to understand."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and hugged him the best she could despite her big belly. Draco sure had come a long way since their school days. Back then, he would never ever even consider participating in a Muggle tradition.

The changes he made were the reason she fell in love with him, and she never once regretted her choice.


	18. Choice

**Title:** Choice  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 417

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Christmas isn't Christmas until someone cries. Usually that someone is me."

* * *

Draco found her in the library of Malfoy Manor. She sat in her favorite easy chair and rested her head and arms on the armrest. He couldn't see her face, but he saw her shoulders shake. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him and her face was red and wet with tears. "Christmas isn't Christmas until someone cries. Usually that someone is me."

He went to her and knelt in front of the chair. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away some of the tears. "And why are you crying?" he asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "My mum said I can come for Christmas, but you're not allowed to. How can I not spend Christmas with my future husband? How can she make me choose between them and you? It's not fair."

Draco's heart clenched. He hated the idea of not being with her on Christmas Day, but he hated seeing her in this type of turmoil even more. "Listen, I can go and spend Christmas with Blaise and Daphne. They actually invited me and you, but I'm sure they won't mind just me showing up. Why don't you go spend it with your family?"

"Don't you want to spend the holiday with me?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"Of course I do," Draco rushed to assure her. "But I don't want you to have to choose between us because I know how much the idea hurts you. I'm choosing instead to make it easier for you. You go spend the day with your family. We'll be together at night."

Ginny bit her bottom lip as she scrunched her forehead in that adorable way she had. Suddenly, she blurted, "No!"

Draco blinked. "No?" he asked uncomprehendingly.

Ginny nodded, and she sat up straight. Draco moved back to make room for her legs as they fell off of the chair. "No. My mum told me to choose between them and you, my fiancée. You're not making me choose. Well, guess what? I choose you. They need to learn to accept you, or they lose out on my company. I love you. You come first, just like my mum comes first for my dad and vice versa. They should understand that dynamic better than anyone. I choose you."

"Are you sure?" Draco murmured, afraid to hope.

Ginny's answer was to lean forward and press a kiss against his lips.

Draco returned the light pressure.

When they parted, she smiled tremulously. "I'm sure."


	19. Christmas Wish

**Title:** Christmas Wish  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 327

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Writing a letter to Santa

* * *

Ginny sat next to Lyra.

The seven-year-old wasn't that great at writing yet, but she was determined to write her own letter to Santa Claus. Ginny was just there for help with spelling.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _My name is Lyra Malfoy. And I would like to tell you what I want for_...

Lyra stopped and looked at Ginny. "How do you spell Christmas?"

Ginny smiled and told her.

Lyra continued her letter.

... _Christmas. I don't really want any toys because Daddy gets me anything I want._

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. Draco really did spoil his little princess, but thankfully, she wasn't turning into a brat because of it. They were lucky that she didn't take after Draco's childhood persona.

Ginny tuned back into what Lyra was writing.

 _What I really want is a little brother or sister. I want to play with someone, and I want a little person to look up to me like my_...

"How do you spell friend?"

Once again, as Ginny's eyes welled with tears, she spelled the word out.

... _friend Albus looks up to his brother, James. I want that. I don't even care whether it's a boy or girl. Please, Santa. Give me my Christmas wish._

 _Lyra_

Ginny took the letter. "I'll make sure Santa Claus gets his letter, Lyra, but you do know that even if he grants you his wish, you won't get a little brother or sister for a few months. It takes a while for babies to be made."

Lyra smiled. "I know, but I can still ask for it."

That night as Ginny laid in bed next to Draco, she told him about the letter.

Draco chuckled. "When should we tell Lyra that her Christmas wish is going to come true?"

Ginny smiled. "Let's wait for the three month mark."

Draco agreed and pulled Ginny closer. They both knew Lyra would be a wonderful big sister when the magical day came.


	20. Finally!

**Title:** Finally!  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 155

 **Prompt:** (word) Occasion

* * *

"What's the special occasion?" Draco asked when he walked into the room and saw it awash with candlelight, the scent of flowers in the air.

"You mean besides Christmas?" Ginny asked, a small quirk to her mouth.

"Christmas doesn't explain _this_." Draco gestured around him. "So? I'm anxious to know what it is. Don't keep me in suspense."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Draco, in seven months, there is going to be a new addition to the family."

It didn't take long for Draco to put the puzzle pieces together. "A baby?" he asked, hope and happiness mixed in his voice.

Ginny nodded while tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

He raced to her and drew her into his arms. He buried his head in her neck. "Finally," he whispered.

She completed agreed with the sentiment. They had been trying for nearly a year.

"Finally," Ginny echoed.

Everything was _finally_ falling perfectly into place.


	21. Reunion

**Title:** Reunion  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny, Astoria  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 427

 **Prompt:** (word) Reunion

* * *

Ginny stared from Draco to Astoria. It was definitely an awkward reunion between the two.

"You've been doing well?" Astoria finally asked.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Are you and Blaise happy?"

"Very," Astoria primly answered. "How about you and..." She looked at Ginny.

Draco tore his gaze from his previous girlfriend—almost wife—to stared at Ginny. The redhead tried to not feel inferior when standing side by side with Astoria Greengrass, a woman that was just as beautiful as her older sister. She had always been relatively confident in her appearance, but still, Ginny couldn't help but think Draco might find her lacking in the physical department in comparison.

Finally, Draco answered, "I'm extremely happy. In fact, Ginny and I were married just three months ago."

Astoria frowned. "Yes, I read about it in the Society pages. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted by not being invited."

Draco looked back at Astoria. "You cheated on me with Blaise. Did you really think I would invite you to a celebration of my new relationship?"

Astoria crossed her arms. "You mustn't have been _that_ heartbroken. You moved on quickly."

Ginny tried not to bristle at the implication in Astoria's tone. _She_ was the one who was unfaithful, and yet, she was making it sound as if Draco was in the wrong for falling in love again.

Draco smirked. "It was lovely to see you, Astoria, but Ginny and I _did_ have plans, and I will not let you spoil the rest of our day."

With that, he took Ginny's hand and led her away from the youngest Greengrass. Ginny looked over her shoulder and noticed Astoria's usually pale complexion was a little red while her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

When they turned the corner, Ginny looked at Draco. "Are you okay?"

Draco stopped. "I wondered what I'd feel when I saw Astoria again."

"And?" she asked, afraid that some of his old feelings for his first love had come back.

He faced her with a blissful smile on his face. "I'm delighted to say that I felt nothing but minor irritation at the gall she displayed.

Ginny returned the smile. "I'm glad."

Draco gave her the look, as if to tell her he understood what she meant. And with how well Draco knew her, he probably did understand.

Once again, she was reminded that she had made the right choice when she decided to give into her feelings for Draco after he relentlessly pursued her for six months.

She had never been happier.


	22. Heaven

**Title:** Heaven  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny, Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 139

 **Prompt:** (object) Mistletoe

* * *

"Mistletoe? Really Ginny? Isn't that just a bit juvenile?" Hermione asked

Ginny looked at her best friend with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm going to kiss the guy I want to kiss tonight, and this little plant is going to make it happen."

Hermione smirked. "So, you're finally going to make a move on Malfoy, huh? Do you _really_ need the mistletoe to do it?"

Ginny didn't have to think about it. "No, of course not. But it _is_ Christmas. I might as well be traditional."

Hermione nodded to her left. "Look who just walked in."

Ginny turned around and her breath caught at the familiar face. She swallowed. Draco looked absolutely stunning tonight. Then again, he _always_ looked stunning.

Yes, tonight was the night.

Ginny Weasley would finally kiss Draco Malfoy, and it would be heaven.


	23. Can't Wait

**Title:** Can't Wait  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263

 **Prompt:** (dialogue) "Where do you think you're going?" / "Delivering presents."

* * *

Ginny bagged everything except for one thing. The very expensive, _breakable_ vase she got for her mother. She'd just carry it instead of risking the charm to protect it. Better safe than sorry, right?

She hefted the bag over her shoulder and picked up the vase with her free hand. She took a step towards the door but an amused voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ginny looked at her grinning boyfriend. "Delivering presents."

"Really? Because I have something much more fun we can do together."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I need to get these presents over to The Burrow. I'm sure whatever your evil little mind came up with can wait until I get back."

As if to challenge her, Draco pointed his wand at himself and muttered a very familiar charm. All of his clothes disappeared, leaving him totally naked to her eyes.

Her throat suddenly felt dry as she gulped. "Wow. Good point," she muttered, her eyes zeroing in on his burgeoning erection.

"Are you sure my idea can wait?" he asked huskily.

Ginny gently sat down the vase on the nearby table, but she carelessly dropped the bag to the floor. She stepped over it and walked to him as if in a trance. "No, no. It can't wait. Can't wait at all."

He pulled her into his arms and his lips devoured hers. She eagerly returned the kiss, keening as his tongue stroked along hers.

The presents could be delivered tomorrow she decided. This was much more important. And much more fun.


	24. Excited

**Title:** Excited  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 290

 **Prompt:** (scenario) Being excited for Christmas Day on Christmas Eve

* * *

Ginny massaged her forehead. She hated the fact that she was getting a headache on a holiday, but there was nothing to do for it. "Lyra, you need to go to sleep."

"How can I do that? It's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is presents! How can I _possibly_ go to sleep?"

Ginny looked over at Draco. "Help," she moaned.

Draco winced at the pain in his wife's voice. He knelt down in front of Lyra. "Love, the faster you go to sleep, the faster you'll get your presents. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Of course, but I can't go to sleep. Even if I _wanted_ to, I wouldn't be able to."

Draco and Ginny shared a look.

Draco shook his head no, but Ginny gave him a look. _The_ look. If it helped Lyra go to sleep, she'd do it, even if it meant no private time with her husband.

Draco sighed. He couldn't deny Ginny when she had that particular look on her face. "Lyra, how about you come lay in bed with me and your mum? Maybe you'll be able to fall asleep then."

"Okay," Lyra chirped.

The three of them walked into the master bedroom. Lyra got on the bed, and Draco and Ginny laid on each side of her, sandwiching her between them.

Despite what Lyra said, she was asleep within twenty minutes while cocooned between her parents.

Draco and Ginny sighed despondently. He wanted to hold her so badly, and she wanted it just as badly, but there was nothing they could do about that.

Lyra was there to stay for the night.

Oh well.

There was always tomorrow night, and Lyra would probably be so tired from the holiday festivities, that's she'd be asleep early. Hopefully.


End file.
